The girl from the stars
by kitkat2150
Summary: So I wrote this after watching of course 'what are little girls made of'. I wondered what Gwen would be like if she had grown up on Antodyne with her Grandma and her return to Earth 16 years later. Please review and tell me whatcha think of the story. This is a Bwen story.
1. Chapter 1

The redheaded woman cradled the newborn baby in her arms as the family paraded around her. "Yey, I have a little bwover" a little redheaded boy shouted out jumping up and down excited by the new arrival. "Kenny, for the hundredth time; she's your baby sister" Frank chuckled patting the boy on the head before coming over and sitting down on the couch next to his wife. He leaned over wrapping an arm around the head headed woman before leaning down and tickling the bright green eyed baby's stomach.

"Hey there, Gwenny" He chuckled talking to the infant. "Can I howd her?" the five year old child asked. "Now Ken," She began before being interrupted by a door swinging open and a brunette haired man with brown eyes barging in through the red burgundy door. He had a red bag in his hand and a blonde haired woman trailing behind him.

"Sorry we're late" Carl walked over to his brother as his wife came over cradling another life form in her arms. "Ben's been crying all afternoon" the blonde haired, green eyed woman responded as she collapsed down onto the sofa opposite the others. Her hair was frizzy and her eyes were beginning to form rings under them. Lily smirked.

"That's a shame" Lily told the woman holding the baby closer to her body.

"This is a nice place you got here, bro" Carl sat down next to his wife. "It's great that you guys finally decided to pack up and leave the big city but was it really necessary to buy a three story house?" Carl asked trying to put it gently. "Well, we just thought it was a great home to raise a family" Frank told him leaning back on the couch. There was a silence between the four of them before Saundra coughed weakly. "S-So how's Gwenny been?" Saundra asked trying to maintain the conversation. Lily smirked. "She's been an angel since we got home" Lily bragged causing Saundra's eyes to narrow. "Well Ben's-" Saundra was about to retort but was interrupted by the sounds of a crying baby. The one in her arms to be specific. Saundra sighed letting her head collapse onto the back of the couch. "Here, I'll take him" Carl took the infant from his wife's arms and walked into the next room.

"Can I howd her now?" Kenny asked extending his arms to hold her. "N-" Lily began but was interrupted by her husband's paw like hand reaching down and placing it behind the babies head. "Common Lily, he can hold her for a few minutes. I'll give them a chance to bond and you know how important it is for siblings to get along" Frank winked towards Kenny who smiled happily. Lily sighed but agreed. "Be **very** careful, Kenny" Lily warned about to pass the infant over but not before Carl walked back in.

"Ah, Hunney. I could use a bit of help" Carl pinched his nose. Saundra sighed and got up walking over to where her husband was and walking into the room. Lily returned to passing her daughter over to her son. She was so fragile. So very fragile. As if on cue Ken's grip loosened and Lily let the girl go. She felt to the ground just below Ken's feet. Lily's eyes widened as she watched her baby fall to the ground. It was all in slow motion to her. "KEN" She yelled angrily. He didn't know what to do. His eyes began to water and in an instance he ran out of the room crying his eyes out. "Lily, Look she's fine" Frank raced over picking his daughter up noticing his eyes shut closed tightly. Frank smiled down at her. "See," He brought the girl near her face. Lily smiled for a second before her eyes widened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She screamed backing away to the other side of the couch. Frank looked down at the girl to see his daughters eyes glowing. He gasped backing away but still keeping a tight hold on the girl. He gulped. "Get it away, Get it away" Lily freaked out refusing to look at her daughter. Frank's breathing was harsh but slowed when he looked down into his arms at the redhead with a gleeful smile on her face. He smiled back at her. So she was different. 'I can make this work' Frank told himself dangling his finger above his little girl. In the background he could still hear his wife freaking out as well as screaming and crying from the other room from Ben and Kenny. "Lily!" He walked over to her.

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted towards Frank about to kick out but stopped when Frank moved back. "Lily, it's our daughter" Frank tried to reason. "T-That things no daughter of mine" Lily stood up backing away.

"I-It's a monster" Lilly arched her index finger jabbing into the air. Frank sighed looking down at the redhead in his arms. "I'll call my mum" He sighed walking out the room and towards the phone while carrying what he would consider his daughter.

* * *

2hours later

"Oh she's just the cutest" The purple Antodyte held the baby in front of her face chuckling and giggling at the powerhouse. The baby was giggling back and smiling despite the snot descending from her nose. Frank was on the couch bent over and leaning his head on his arm. "you will take care of her, won't you mum?" Frank asked trying to avoid looking at them both. "Of course" Verdona answered not daring to take her eyes off the baby. It's eyes began to glow a powerful violet colour which made the grin on the Antodytes face even bigger. "Why aren't you a powerful little Antodyte" Verdona brought the baby back into her arms as she held it. She began floating around the room as Frank watched her. 'She'll be happier' Frank's conscious reasoned with him as he saw the bright smile plastered on the girl's face.

Her eyes were a glistening green; she was so full of life and yet he was giving it to the woman who raised and left him. He looked down and closed his eyes so very disappointed in himself. "Franky?" He looked up to the Antodyte noticing Gwen had finally fallen asleep in her arms. "She'll be better off with you, Mum" Frank stood up placing a gently hand on his daughter for the last time.

"Goodbye, Gwen" He kissed her before handing her back to the alien. Verdona gave him a quick smile about to click her fingers and disappear forever that was until Frank grabbed her. "Wait" he passed her a necklace with a locket on it. Verdona bowed her head before clicking her fingers disappearing for what would be forever.


	2. Chapter 2

16years later

"Thanks for the trip grandpa. I've been waiting for this all year" Ben called out to his grandpa Max as he drove the RV across the long highway. It was there 6th summer trip since he had found the omnitrix when he was ten. Since then Ben had become a major hero to all. The brunette laid back against the seat as he looked out to the sunset approaching over the river. It was a glorious site for today especially after the last day of school. "Hungry, Ben?" Max asked gently as he looked up to the mirror. Ben smiled nodding.

"We'll pull over for the night right next to the stream but we'll have to catch up on the distance tomorrow" Max reasoned with his grandson as he pulled over. "Go get some wood for the fire and i'll get the lamb and squid stew started" Max licked his lips and rubbed his stomach as it growled. The brunette smiled and got up. "Sure thing, Grandpa" Ben rushed out the door and into the woods. It was a thick forest that one could easily get lost in but not Ben. Not for the wielder of the Omnitrix. "Ben 10" the green eyed boy began as he picked up a few sticks while strolling cluelessly through the woods.

"Saviour of the universe" He liked it; rolls of the tongue. Ben snickered to himself as he collected yet another stick adding it to the bundle in his arms. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the stars. Millions of them. He was far away from the city. Far from where light pollution littered the sky. He stared at the meteorites which danced over the night sky. It was a beautiful sighed; truly remarkable.

It made him wonder how people could be so down to earth and never wonder what's out there. Like his parents, like his uncle and aunt and like so many others. Ben shook his head. They were the strangest people he had met and that's saying something. "I better get the firewood back to grandpa" Ben told himself about to walk off but not before a certain star caught his attention.

It glistened so brightly and it wasn't like the others; nothing like the others at all.

He stared up at it and smiled. He closed his eyes wishing. "I wish I had another alien to add to my watch" Ben spoke softly. He looked back up to the star and noticed it moving not around the Earth but towards him.

"Ahhhh" Ben screamed as he raced out of the way of the incoming object. It smashed through the trees streaming from Ben's view. Ben looked down at his Omnitrix dialling up an alien. "JETRAY!" Ben shouted as he dashed after it leaving the firewood unattended.

* * *

He had chased it down for a few minutes watching the object slow down but still continuing smash into, rebound off and fly through the trees. Ben was beginning to get tired of chasing it.

In an instance it hit a tree branch and went spirilling into the ground creating a large ditch. Jetray backed off at the large glowing object. "Finally" Jetray breathed out awaiting for the glow to die down. "Maybe it's another Omnitrix" Jetray thought to himself settling down and walking over to the glow as it began to transform into a being.

Jetrays eyes widened as he stared at the purple, violent, glowing person. It's eyes were white slits and it was breathing hard. It was covered in electricity and wires. Jetray inspected the being further noticing the cuffs arounds its wrists and ankles which stuck into it awkwardly. "You're not a meteorite" Jetray came in closer. It was enough to capture the alien's attention. It's eyes widened into white glowing orbs. Ben had never seen anything like it before. It breathing stiffened as it attempted to move back.

Ben could already tell it was badly injured by it's awkward movements and constant whimpers and groans which it unconsciously let out.

"Hey, it's okay" Jetray placed it hands up trying to calm her down it didn't work though.

She tried pulling her upper body back but it was lacking the strength right now.

Ben slammed down his omnitrix hoping it would help.

He turned back to his normal human form before returning to walk back over to her. "It's okay" Ben told it gently. From the round curves of the alien he figured it was a female. "My name's Ben, Ben Tennyson" Ben extended his hand out. She didn't take it though she just stared at him a little taken back. 'What did the gesture mean?' he could make out the look from the alien's eyes. "are you okay?" Ben asked taking a few more steps towards her but it only made her back away even more.

"you look hurt. I've got a medical kit back at the RustBucket" Ben informed her yet she still continued to give him the clueless look. "My grandpa's RV" Ben pointed to the side in the direction where he believed the RustBucket was. The alien stared at his gesture following his arm. She bent over charging up and zooming off into the forest in the direction he pointed.

"HEY, WAIT" Ben called out to her but she didn't respond. He sighed. The alien may be injured but it was fast.

* * *

"Ben?" Max called out towards his grandson as he walked back over to the RV disappointed. "Something wrong, Son?" Max asked placing a hand on his shoulder. Ben sighed turning to his hand on his shoulder.

He didn't know why but something told him not to.

"I-I couldn't find any good kindle. Sorry grandpa" Ben looked down closing his eyes trying to look as disappointed as ever. Max smirked chuckling lightly.

"it's alright Ben. We'll have a campfire tomorrow" Max winked at him before receding back into the RV. Ben followed him in stopping just outside the door and staring at the forest. He was looking for a light. Not a bright one.

It didn't have to be a bright one. Just a small glow. At least a small glow but to no avail. He stepped inside the RV and slammed the door closed ready to have his dinner inside in the warmth.

* * *

Not too far away an alien stepped out into the cold night streets.

His armour shone in the moonlight as his heavy books smacked against the ground. His black and silver armour complemented his experience. A bounty-hunter by trade. He looked down at his wrist to see a bright red light beeping furiously. The watch, you may ask, searched for energy signatures.

The red beeping was beginning to slow down to a speed to which would be easy for him to catch. Good news for him, bad news for the energy. He slided his helmet down his face covering himself from the cold breeze.

He jumped up into the roof of a neary factory and began running at abnormal speeds towards the target.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey grandpa can I drive?" Ben asked as he came and sat down next to the hawaiian t-shirted man. He chuckled looking over to Ben. It was just hitting 9am and he was more then surprised to see his grandson up and ready to start the day.

"Maybe in a year" Max responded causing Ben to pout. Max sighed giving in. "Maybe later but for now keep an eye out for a gas-stop" Max told him which made Ben cheer up. He stared out the window to see nothing but an empty highway with nothing but rain and dark dreary clouds in sight. There was something else out there though. Ben turned his attention towards an object coming straight towards them. "Hey, err grandpa. Mind speeding up" Ben asked continuing to stare outside. "Ben, I don't think we need to speed. We're not that far behind schedule" Max reasoned as the object came nearer and nearer.

Ben didn't wait to explain though. He lifted his knee out to the side and slammed his foot down on the accelerator. "BEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Max yelled as the object missed them by an inch. It turned round and headed back towards them. Ben and Max both stared at it. It wasn't another meteorite; it was a person in armour who was readying his gun ready to shoot the RV.

'PEW, PEW, PEW, PEW'

the shots hit the RV leaving small dents in the RustBucket.

"A friend of your's Ben?" Max asked as Ben dialed an alien.

"PULL OVER" The alien in armour shouted.

Max and both stared at each other before nodding. Ben raced over to the door and slammed down the omnitrix. "SWAMPFIRE" He shouted jumping out and landing straight onto the alien with fiery boots. It caused them both to crash into the sand as Max brought the RV to a screeching halt before jumping out with a very large gun. "Alright, I want answers. Now" Swampfire grabbed his collar shaking him as Max pointed a gun at him. "Who sent you?" Max asked looking down at the 66 type creature.

"I was sent to collect a valuable item" The alien told them getting up and wiping the dust off himself. "For the last time; the omnitrix is mine. You want to fight me for it; go ahead" Swampfire told the alien. "Not interested" The aliens breathing was shallow through the armour. The helmet gave his voice a more darth vader tone to it. He grabbed his gun and stared towards the RustBucket.

"What are you doing?" Swampfire asked getting up about to charge over to him.

"Come out. Nice and slowly" he told the RustBucket. Max and Ben just stared at him like he was crazy until something began to move. The bottom of the RV was glowing.

"GET OUT. YOU'RE ONLY MAKING THIS WORSE FOR YOURSELF" He shouted readying his gun. Right on cue the glowing removed itself from under the RV and crawled it's way towards the people. "Hey, It's you" SwampFire called out walking over to her. She still looked the same: still covered in cuffs and wires plus exhausted. She had one eye winced with a hand on her side. Max lowered his gun gasping before the alien made a move. He grabbed her arm ready to restrain her but she was still ready to put up a fight. She shoved him away as best she could.

She could barely use her powers anymore. "Guess the escape didn't wear you out as much as I anticipated" The alien said. He looked down on his watch and pressed a few buttons. In an instance large amounts of electricity overcame the purple alien.

She screamed in pain as shocks of hot water cascaded down her back making her collapse to the ground shivering in pain.

"STOP" Swampfire pushed him over allowing the shocks of pain to stop and the alien to huddle up into a foetal position. "You're hurting her" Swampfire pointed his index finger towards him.

"Don't worry, it's nothing that'll damage her energy levels. It's just to sedate her for the transport" the alien got up off the ground ready to grab the girl again but not before Max stood in the way.

"I'm not letting you take her" Max hissed towards him defending the alien. "you think you can stand between me and a large paycheck, I think not" The bounty hunter was about to go aggro on the old man if not for Swampfire grabbing him and throwing him away. "GRAB HER AND LET'S GO" Swampfire shouted. Max nodded grabbing the alien who huddled up close to his body and racing into the RV.

Swampfire through flame after flame at him but he ducked and rolled out the way. He raced up to Ben shooting him over and over but he got too close.

He could literally smell Swampfire.

He groaned before collapsing to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Max placed the alien down on the lower bunk bed. He inspected her body pulling at the wires wrapping her up. Her breathing was very shallow as she shivered in silence. He placed a gentle hand on her cheek feeling her cold skin. He couldn't tell whether she was awake or not. Antodytes can be very misleading. Hard to tell if their in pain, harder to tell what their thinking. Max wasn't going to risk it. He looked over to a draw grabbing out a bracellet and attaching it to her wrist before making his way over to the steering wheel starting the RV. "LETS GO" Swampfire called out slamming down the omnitrix symbol so he could return to normal.

He stared at the alien before him. "Is she okay?" Ben asked walking over to her. Max looked up at the rear-view mirror staring at the Antodyte. "I think so, Ben. Be careful" Max warned him. Ben just snickered. 'Dangerous' Ben thought grabbing a large blanket out the cupboard and gently throwing it over her. Ben sat down next to her watching as she grabbed the corner of the blanket and bringing it closer to her body. Ben just smirked at her. She was kinda cute...for an alien that is.

* * *

"Wakey, Wakey"

The Antodyte groaned as she was awaken by a pushful gesture. "Ben!" She heard someone complain as she was grabbed gently by the shoulder and turned feeling someone sliding an arm around her back.

"What? She's awake...I think" Ben replied as she felt yet another arm grab her hand and clutch her wrist.

"If she is asleep it's best not to wake her" the older man told him as she felt a cuff become removed from her wrist. "Now common. Help me with these wires" the man asked as she felt another pair of arms wrap themselves around her. She groaned not ready to move just yet. She felt someone left her up and cradle her in a lap. "Almost got it" The older man stated unraveling the rest of the wires before attending to her wrists and ankles. The Antodyte's eyes finally opened to see an old man leaning over her holding her ankles. His eyes were scared. 'Was he afraid of her?' He was just as scary.

She groaned trying to move away but she felt another presence. She turned her head to the side to see a green eyed boy staring at her. "Hey, You're awake" Ben chuckled letting her back relax against the wall as Ben took her leg off his grandpa who decided to walk away. "Can you speak English?" Ben asked struggling a little with the lock on her ankle.

She nodded weakly her eyes wider than the moon.

"What's your name?" Ben asked finally able to remove the cuff before attending to her other leg.

She didn't answer him.

"Do you talk?" Ben asked her snapping the cuff off. Joy soon returned to her face. He held his hand out awaiting for her arm. She lifted it up with such effort. He smiled and took her wrist. 'Bang'

A smile creeped towards her lips. She pushed herself away from him and got up about to run out the door if not for Max grabbing her. She squirmed in his grip trying use her powers. It failed. She was pushed back down into a strong pair of arms. "You're in no condition to be trying to escape let alone fight back" Max lectured her as she continued to struggle.

"Hey," He took her chin. "Look at me" He told her as she looked away but Max persisted until she finally decided to stop resisting him. "I know you're tired and hurt and very scared right now" Max bent down on one knee. "But I need you to relax for a little while just so we can get you fixed up" Max told her releasing his grip on her and letting her slid back down onto Ben's lap. Her breathing decided to lesson as her arms curled towards her sides holding herself. She was backing down. Max smiled before retaking her attention.

"Why don't we start with your name" Max asked as gently as he could.

It took her a while to answer she just continued to stare at the ground.

"W-Who are you people?" She asked looking him in the eyes. "My names Max Tennyson, this is my grandson Ben" He bent down closer to her. "And you're on Earth" Max told her gripping her shoulders as gently as he could without causing her discomfort. "Are y-you humans?" The Antodyte asked her orbs as wide as ever. Max nodded slowly careful not to scare her. She gulped looking down at her hands.

"My grandma said to look for you if I ever end up on Earth" She told him avoiding eye contact. "Smart girl" he smiled at her. She nodded wincing her left eye and looked up at him while raising her hand to her arm. Max smiled at her. "Were you kidnapped?" Max asked. She nodded. "H-He was gonna sell me as a slave to an Osmosian" She gulped glad she wasn't onboard that ship any longer.

"Don't worry; we'll get you back home" Max told her. "Safe and sound" He promised. The Antodyte forced a smile before looking back down at her wrists noticing a bracelet. "What's this?" She pointed to her wrist. "It's just to settle you down for a while" Max told her making her frown. "The good news is that no-one will be able to drain your manna" Max tried to cheer her up.

It did a little.

She smirked but it didn't last long.

"I can't use my powers to their full extent though" She told him. "Believe me right now, you should try avoid using your powers to their full extent" He took her hands. "You don't want to draw unwanted attention" Max reasoned. She sighed.

"If my powers are lowered then it'll be harder for him to track me right?" She asked pleadingly.

"Maybe" Max told her. "But we should get as much distance away from your restraints and us" He told her. The Antodyte shivered. Restraints; she hated that word.

"So, about a name for you?" Ben asked moving her to the side of him.

"G-Gwen"

* * *

so yeah new chapter hope you guys liked it and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a couple of hours and still Ben couldn't help but stare at her glowing form. He still couldn't help but watch her every move. Especially when she ate; it was strange. "That's a knife and this is a fork" Max pointed to her trying to get her used to eating for energy. Ben figured that she had never truly eaten before. Why would she need to anyway; she was pretty much nothing but energy.

He wondered if she even had a nervous system or a stomach.

"Open your mouth" Max told her sitting down beside her and holding up a fork with a piece of chicken on the end. She stared at it strangely before agreeing with him and doing what he said. "Now just move your teeth up and down" Max told her as she obeyed. "Until its grounded up into mush and then swallow" Max turned back to the plate as she did what she was told before she turned back to his plate and began trying to use the knife and fork to cut up another piece of chicken.

"So," Max began moving his hands across and over hers to help her cut another piece of chicken awkwardly.

"There aren't really any Antodytes living on Earth so we might have to get you a disguise" Max informed her. She smirked at him as her focussed remained on her food. "I got that down" She told him pretty proud of herself. "Show me" Max challenged her. She looked up at him before standing up and clicking her fingers awaiting for something to happen. Ben stared at her violet form in anticipation. Gwen's eyes shifted. Nothing was happening. she clicked again. Max just chuckled before grabbing an ID mask.

In an instance a young redheaded girl with bright greens emerald eyes and pale skin appeared in front of them. She wore a blue sweater with a tailored white poplin underneath. It accompanied the black skirt with black stockings and shoes.

Her hair was down and she had the most innocent look on her face. Ben's jaw dropped. She was beautiful. Max chuckled taking the ID mask off her. "Ha guess your powers still work" Max stated before she winced her eyes and gripped onto the table.

She was breathing heavily as she clutched onto her side.

"G-Guess I... pushed it...too...much" She opened one eye as Ben and Max tried to grab her and settle her down.

"are you okay?" Ben asked letting her sit down next to him. "... thanks..." she breathed out. "And yeah; I'm fine" She told him as he still kept a hand around her back. "Do you want some more food?" Max asked sitting down opposite her. She shook her head. "I don't think I can... eat anymore" Gwen told him. Max's eyes flashed at her in worry. "Hard work" she told him smirking. "You're gonna need to eat more, Gwendolyn. You can't just draw manna from the air here" Max lectured her as her eyes widened. "It's not like Antodyne" the dark eyed man warned. She gulped staring at him giving him the 'are you serious look'

"I felt it when I got here" She admitted looking over to Ben. She could feel him staring at her the whole time and it was a little uncomfortable. She could sense him staring her up and down the whole time they were talking; She wasn't used to people staring at her. On Antodyne no-one stared at her up and down except relatives and friends and Sunny...especially Sunny.

Mind you she had never been stared up by another alien either too especially a human; she had never met one before except for Max and Ben.

"Do you even sleep?" Ben asked curious. It took Gwen a while to think about it. She shook her head. "I don't think so. There's really no need for it" Gwen informed the curious Tennyson. "You're going to need to sleep. You look exhausted" Max stood up looking over to the bottom bunk. "Common," He walked over to the soft mattress asking her to come over to him. "You can sleep here tonight" Max told her letting her sit down on the bottom bunk.

"Tomorrow we'll head to Mount Rushmore and get the Plumbers to give you a lift home" Max told her walking over to the cupboard and pulling out a large, soft brown blanket. "Wait Plumbers" Gwen stared at him with worried eyes as her shoes slipped off.

"What's wrong with Plumbers?" Ben asked standing up and walking over to her. "Nothing" Gwen replied sliding her shoes off.

"It's just that they're forbidden on my planet for a very long time besides you can't even land on my planet" Gwen stated standing up but Max gently pushed her back down.

"Wait then where do you guys sleep and eat and...and-" Ben began as Gwen stared at him blankly whilst Max got a pillow out.

"Firstly we've already talked about this. secondly, nobody owns anything on my planet; everythings for free and it's shared. We're in sync with each other, everyone's connected" Gwen raised her legs sitting cross legged on the bed.

"That's so..." Ben scratched the back of his head. "Weird" Ben ended as Max placed the pillow on one side while placing the blanket on the other side. "it's just what we've been doing for billions of years" Gwen told him and Max took one of her shoulders taking her attention as well. "Lay down and rest. It's been a long day" Max told her giving her a little push towards the pillow. "I should meditate" Gwen insisted trying to get up but Max refused by pushing her back down. "Go to sleep" Max told her refusing to let her antics slide. She stared at him confused for a while before he pulled the blanket over her. She felt it; it was so soft and comfy. She snuggled into the mattress rolling onto her side to find a comfy spot.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" She smiled her eyes finding it hard to keep open any longer.

Max and Ben watched until her eyes finally closed before moving away.

"You should get some rest too Ben" Max said looking down at his grandson.

"What? it's not even ten" Ben argued but Max shht him. He side crawling up to the upper bunk careful not to wake the sleeping Antodyte.

* * *

so new chapter. Guess Gwen's making some friends and is off to the plumber base. please review and tell me what u think. Support the Antodytes :3


End file.
